


We Smutty Few

by Lady_Jay



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Forgive Me, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, first attempt at writing smut, probably slightly out of character, trying not to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jay/pseuds/Lady_Jay
Summary: I'm just really attracted to Jack Worthing so I wrote this as pure wish fulfillment. He gets an under the desk hj/bj from a producer. constructive criticism is welcome, but please be gentle it's my first time writing smut.





	We Smutty Few

Uncle Jack was sitting at his desk, looking over some papers he would read during his broadcast, when I tapped him on the shoulder, leaned on his desk, and whispered into his ear, “What if we spiced the show up a little?” Uncle Jack turned to face me, smile firmly in place. “Always happy to hear a suggestion from a producer. Then again, I’m always happy, In the lovely city of Wellington Wells!” He clasped his hands together on the desk. “What were you thinking, dear?” I whispered my idea into his ear, making sure no one overheard us. Jack brightened at the proposal. “Absolutely smashing! That sounds like a rather fun time. Do you want to do it during today’s broadcast?” I nodded. “Well, we start live in about two minutes. Get into position, and I’ll help you along before we are on the air.” I gave him a thumbs up, and then crawled under his desk. As fast as it would be considered gentlemanly, he undid his belt, and wheeled his chair in. I slowly lowered his pants to the floor, attempting to make as little noise as possible.

At that moment, the countdown began. A director’s voice rang out in the studio. “We are live in 5, 4, 3, 2…” The opening theme swelled up, the studio lights flickered on, and I got to work. “Welcome to today’s edition of News Hour. All sorts of interesting things have been going on in Wellington Wells, and I hope you are as excited to learn about them as I am.” I started off by gently taking his cock into my right hand, pumping it slowly. I traced lazy, spiraling patterns near his thighs with the fingers of my free hand. Though it might have been imperceptible to someone out of their mind on Joy, I think heard his breath hitch. He continued with his report as if nothing had happened. “I am happy to report that consumption of Joy by citizens is going up, according to a recent report made by our doctors. How lovely! Remember, there really isn’t a such thing as too much Joy. So keep up the good work, you patriotic citizens.” I held his dick a little firmer, moving up and down in a slightly faster pattern, and with my other hand, I gently massaged his balls. His cock was growing harder by the moment. Shifting a little, he cleared his throat. “In other news, a new curfew will be put in place for the safety of citizens. Keep in mind, law enforcement is there to protect you, and keep those downers out of our streets. You can never be too careful these days, eh?” I stuck my tongue out, and licked his cock from base to tip. I did this again, and again. His dick twitched, and I felt a surge of satisfaction. His breathing grew a little heavier. “B-be sure to lock your windows and doors tight, just as an extra precaution.”

A stutter? That was new. I wondered how far he would let me take this. “Contact the nearest policeman if you suspect any su-suspicious activity.” taking initiative, I put his cock into my mouth, moving down inch by inch. He shifted forward in his seat slightly, to give me better access. I eagerly took this as permission to keep going. “And now, the weather. Today will be slightly wet, with warm- I mean cold showers, yes… but it will be clearing up later in the week.” I bobbed my head up and down, sucking as quietly as I could. His body was shuddering slightly, and he was fighting hard to keep his voice the same steady pitch. “Well, that’s the lovely thing about English weather, no matter how things are, the sun is always getting ready to shine again.” I had taken him fully into my mouth, and hummed low, hoping to get a bigger reaction out of him. He jumped a little. He adjusted his tie, explaining,“I do apologize, I am… simply delighted to be sharing such a lovely day with fine citizens, such as yourselves. Let’s move on, shall we? What’s next?” I heard him shuffle some papers. Continuing to suck and tease, I planned my next course of action. I took his cock out of my mouth, then pumped him quickly, using my other hand to massage his balls again, and licked his tip firmly. Quickly, his legs started to bounce up and down in a kind of frenzied dance. It was very hard to keep myself from finding this amusing. He began to speak again, saying: “Ah, Yes! t-today’s secret phrase of the day. If you can get a bobby to say this, you have permission to kiss them. Here it is: P-pearl N-necklace.” His papers shuffled again, and I heard them crumple in his hands. “And now, a song from our favorite new band!”

The lights dimmed in the studio, the director shouted out, “CUT!”. Jack continued to sit at his desk, while I finished him off. A few seconds later, he thrust his hips forward and came on my chest. “O-oh Christ!” he panted, trying to calm himself down. “Everything alright, Jack?” the director called out. Jack’s smile was firmly back in place, though a bit strained at the edges. He waved his hand, “No problem here, I just stubbed my foot on the desk.” The director muttered something I couldn’t hear, and walked off, along with a few members of the camera crew. “Five minute break everyone, then back to work!” the director called from the next room. Jack grabbed a nearby tissue box, slid it under the desk, and I began to clean myself up. A few minutes later, I came out from under the desk, knees a little sore, but feeling pretty smug about what just happened. I leaned against his desk once more, and was about to say something, when I caught Jack’s expression. His eyes were dark with lust, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I chuckled nervously and began to walk away, but he caught my hand just before it was out of reach. “You saucy minx. How long have you been keeping that side of you hidden from me?” His voice was lower and raspier than I had ever heard before. I came a few inches closer to him, chuckling nervously. His eyebrows rose, and we held each other’s gaze for a long moment. He kissed my knuckles softly, keeping eye contact the entire time. “What do you say after the work day is done, you head to my place and I’ll repay the favor; see how deep that blush of yours goes?” I agreed a little too enthusiastically, perhaps, and we parted ways for the time being.


End file.
